Safari
The Safari is a mini-game which becomes available at level 7. It can be reached by clicking the safari truck located in the parking lot, or as an option when clicking the Main Building. Gameplay Safari trips are offered for free, but once a player goes on a safari trip, it takes 24 hours before another can be attempted. Alternatively, players can pay 10 ZD to go on a safari any time. Safari trips cannot be accumulated. If a player waits more than 24 hours, they will still have only one trip at the ready. The start time of a safari is directly related to the start time of the previous one. The safari game is essentially a grid of face-down cards which players navigate through. Every card traveled to is turned over to reveal a trap, a prize, or nothing at all. One card in the lot holds a prize animal. Small regions offer a 3x3 grid of cards, medium regions offer a 4x4 grid, and large regions offer a 5x5 grid. The player must choose one card in the bottom row to begin, and may then choose any adjacent card, including cards already visited. Diagonal movement is not allowed. Players are given a limited number of turns to uncover the single card in the lot which holds an animal prize. Gas Cans The amount of movement possible on a Safari trip depends on the number of gas cans a player has. Players start out getting 5 cans per trip, but as they level up the number increases to 7 and finally 9 gas cans. Additional gas cans may be purchased during a Safari for 1 ZD. Occasionally, a Safari Card will reward an extra can of gas. When all gas cans are consumed, and the player elects not to purchase any additional gas cans, the Safari ends. If the prize animal is discovered, regardless of how many gas cans remain, the Safari ends and the excess gas cans expire. Card Types * The Safari Car appears on the card a player is currently on. Terrain * Regular Cards have no markings and cost 1 gas can to travel across. * Rough Terrain Cards show an arrow and cost 3 gas cans to travel across. * Dead End Cards show an X and cannot be traveled across. Hints * Question Marks appear on cards with a flat tire or the prize animal after using navigation jokers. * Animal Tracks show in which direction the prize animal's card is. Rewards & Traps * Treasure Chests appear when a player has uncovered a reward. * Flat Tires consume 1 can of gas. * The Golden Rhino Trophy is shown on the card with the prize animal. Jokers Before beginning a Safari, players are given the option of purchasing "joker" cards. There are two types: card reader jokers and navigation jokers. Players can purchase one of each type. Jokers may be used at any time during the safari. Once the safari ends, unused jokers expire. Safari Regions Currently there are three available continents: Africa, North America, and Asia. Each continent has a small, medium, and large region. There are nine possible regions to choose from. Every region offers at least three animal species. Players select a region to play in based on which animals they hope to win.